


Challenge

by deadlydoll



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlydoll/pseuds/deadlydoll
Summary: You're finally sick of the way 707 emotionally likes to ghost you, so you finally take matters into your own hands
Relationships: 707 - Relationship, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Challenge

How could he do this to you?! For the last week you guys had done nothing but flirted. And now he shows up and tries to emotionally ghost you? "I'm here to protect you" he says frustrated, "but don't take it the wrong way I don't actually have feelings for you." 

You briefly wondered if he was a registered citizen; with his agency and all he has no trace, you could probably kill him and get away with it. "So you're just gonna disregard my feelings?" You raged in a cold voice. He flinched. You notice he swallowed hard .  
"Your feelings are not my problem, deal with them." At this point your mind went blank with one thought in your mind "bet". He wanted it this way? Fine, game on. After your little 'spat' you decided to shower making sure you smelled fresh. You then changed into a short pajama set, you went to the kitchen making a light snack.  
As you made your way back to the 'living room' where Seven had made his set up. You heard him mumbling to himself, it was all in code and your brain didn't care to try and make sense of it. You then sit down next to him offering out the small plate of goodies.

You watched as he went dead still before glancing down at the plate and then back to you. His brows furrowed in confusion. How could you still be kind to him when he basically told you to fuck off. How could he not love you if you kept doing this to him? You were making things hard. He needed to let you go so you can be happy and most importantly safe.

Instead of returning kindness with kindness Seven took the plate from your hand setting it to the side. "What can I do to make you leave me alone?" He snapped. He didn't want to hurt you. He was almost too scared to stay looking at you. He didn't wanna watch your face crumble, he didn't wanna see you cry. He didn't get either of those things instead he watched as your face lit up. Your eyes sparkled with something almost devious.

"All I have to do is name my price?" You asked biting down on your lip withholding a smile. You watched confusion overtake his features again. He nodded.

"Kiss me." You said in the sweetest of voices. His amber eyes went wide, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it a moment after. His brain and voice refusing to work. You watched as he internally struggled. You licked your lower drawing his attention to your mouth. 

"Just one kiss?" He asked thickly. You could see his amber eyes dilate. You watched as he tried to keep his breathing even.

"Yes just one, but on my terms completely." You said seductively. This was your golden opportunity and you were going to latch on. Seven nodded his head. "Turn your body towards me." You commanded. The red haired boy obeyed setting his keyboard to the side. You straddled his lap, one hand slipping to the nape of his neck and the other taking off his vibrant glasses. You set his spectacle to the side on top his key board. Leaning in close you barely brush your lips against his own.

"Are you sure this is okay?" You asked. You felt his warm hands settle on your hips. His heat seeping through the silk button down pajama top. He gave the briefest of nods before your lips were on him. You were both soft and firm. Seven had to fight back a groan as you were pressed against him. So soft and smooth and you smelt so good. So fresh and ready. 

Your tongue swiped at his lips and he eagerly opened his mouth for you. Your tongue sliding against his slowly savoring every taste him. He tasted of coffee and honey and you have never had a more perfect combination. Seven squeezed onto your hips before his hands slipped under your top. His hands basically burning a trail wherever his hands roamed.

You continued the assault on his senses. Everything he felt was you, everything he could smell and taste. You completely dominated his entire being at this point and he allowed it. Seven had lost the small bit of brain function the moment you moaned out for him. His name, even if it wasn't his true name made him melt when you whimpered the way you did. 

His body on full autopilot slid his hand down the front of your pajamas shorts. Not only did he find that you were not wearing panties but you were absolutely soaked. For him specifically. Seven bit down roughly on your bottom lip as two fingers slipped into your pussy with ease. You welcomed the intrusion as you began to ride his fingers. Seven felt like could cum just from this. You riding his fingers pretending it's his cock. 

"S-Seven." You gasped as he curled his fingers to hit the sweet spot that had you seeing stars. Your own hands moved, the one in his hair slid down to the tent in his pants. You rubbed his bulge through his jeans, relishing the way his hips bucked trying to create more friction for himself. 

Seven pumped his fingers at a steady pace slowly building your orgasm. You began to breathe his name like a prayer and it almost made Seven himself come undone. You began to unbutton his pants when it seemed his brain had started working again. You had just reached your apex when he pulled his fingers from you. A large blush staining his cheeks. The way you whined at the loss of him almost made him regret his decision.

"Get off."

"I was trying to." You huffed. Seven adored your sass even now as he was basically shutting you down.

"You knew what I meant. Get off me, I have to finish this work and you got your kiss." He said gruffly. Pouting you moved off him your legs shaking your heart racing and possibly breaking. You felt that it was your fault maybe you just weren't attractive to him. I mean why else flirt with you this whole time and then stop when he finally meets you in person? Your phone picked a fun time to ring, it's easier to prentend you're okay when you have someone to pretend for. 

"Hi Zenny." You say breathless. Even to your own ears it sounded sexy. Your ears burned in embarrassment as you heard Zen stutter your name and ask what you're doing. You took one last look to Seven who's watching you with something dark in his eyes and went to the bed which was still in hearing range for Seven.

"What I'm doing isn't that important. Why don't you tell me what you're doing and maybe we can find something to do together over the phone." Your voice still held that breathiness to it and you could hear Zen's knees go weak. You stared up at the ceiling momentarily feeling bad for using Zen the way you were but shrugged it off. You giggled at something Zen said before you followed with "I'm sure we can come up with something that we'll both enjoy."

You had heard the sound of something clattering but chose to ignore it in favor of listening to the sweet nothings Zen was telling you. Not even a full second later Seven was on top of you, snatching your phone from your hand and ending the call.

"No absolutely not!" He growled his amber eyes growling with suppressed jealousy. He tossed your phone gently as to not break it when it landed. 

"You don't get to tell me no when you don't want me!" You growled back at him. The anger stayed on his face as he slammed his lips into yours. His own tongue tracing against your lower lip and you opened your mouth ready for him. He drove his tongue in taking in every bit of your taste as he could.

You didn't even have time to question him before he was unbuttoning your top exposing your skin to him. He let out a groan at how perfect you were before latching onto your nipple. Your hips bucked up attempting to grind against Seven only to be firmly pushed into the bed a hand on your hip. "Don't move." He growled. 

And you didn't. Instead you whispered out his name as your toes curled from the stimulation on your chest. He bit down roughly causing you to squeal and buck forward. Your hands tangled in his hair and he groaned. Looking up at you face and chest flushed bite marks along your breast. Lord have mercy you were perfect. And right now you were his, there was no way he was gonna let you think of Zen while he was present. All your thoughts should be focused on him and he was about to make sure of it.

His hands slid down your bare stomach until he reached your pajama bottoms. He toyed with the waistband of your shorts relishing the way you squirmed for him. Your shorts came off in one smooth motion. He pulled them off forcing your legs straight in the air. Your bottom half perfectly exposed to him. He licked his lips as you were still soaked for him. Glistening with your sweetness. 

One hand trailed down rubbing your slickness all over your pussy. He watched you hungry and you watched him embarrassed wanting too pull your legs down.

"S-seven?" When you wanted his attention you didn't expect him to react this way, though you weren't horribly upset. In fact you were ecstatic he seems as into you as you are him. He plunged 2 fingers deep and hard and you moaned his name again.

"I always say that I don't care if I'm forgotten. It's my life it's what I'm used to." He starts mumbling to you softly and you tense around his fingers loving the way his voice sounded. Hoarse and desperate. "But then you came along, and now do I not only not want to be forgotten, but I want all of you. So even if nothing goes right after this." He paused a moment halting all movement making sure you were paying attention to him. 

You were, you watched him with eyes he had never seen before. So enraptured, enthralled like he held the world's knowledge. His fingers curled to make you see stars. "Even if nothing goes right after this, I'm going to make damn sure neither your body nor your mind ever forget about me." He grolwed. You felt your face flush and you didn't even know that it was possible.

His fingers worked and stretched you, prepping you for something better, something bigger and God did you crave it. You craved all of him and loved it. "More" you begged and the sound went straight to his cock. He throbbed and ached wanting desperately to just slam into. "Please more! I want all of you" you pleaded quieter this time. You were so cute when you whined and begged especially when all you do is run your mouth and talk shit. He slipped his fingers out of you.

"Since you asked so nicely." He chuckled. He smiled harder at your expression. How could you be so cute? His pants and boxers were off before you could take a breath. You sat up, softly sliding your hands up his stomach lifting his shirt as you went. Getting the message he pulled his shirt off leaving himself fully naked before you. Grabbing him by the hair you pulled roughly falling onto your back dragging him with you. His cock twitched enjoying the pain.

You lifted up your hips and wiggled against the tip of Seven's cock. His breath caught in his throat, he wasn't even inside just poking the tip against your entrance and it felt so good. This amount of pleasure should be illegal. As if he was sensing your growing desperation he slammed into. Sheathing himself in one move. You moaned out eyes rolling back. Your hips rolled up to meet his trying to make sure you were filled completely.

"So greedy." Seven groaned out as you grinded his cock deeper in you. He was thicker than you imagined stretching your cunt in the most delightful of ways. Your pussy twitched around his cock clenching and unclenching he felt like he could burst. Grabbing your hip roughly he slammed you down "I'm gonna need you to stop that Angel."

Your pussy tightened at him taking charge. Though you couldn't stop yourself, you wanted to make him fight for his dominance. Feigning innocence you continued to grind your hips forward which caused him to instinctively rock back into you creating and slow and shallow pace.

"Stop doing what?" You giggled. His eyes narrowed at you and your heart fluttered. "Punishment time" he said simply before completely changing rhythm. His hips began to move quickly pulling out as far as he could before slamming back into you. Hitting the spot in the back that had you nearly screaming. Holding back means was not an option with the way he was fucking you.

One hand of his moved to your neck gently applying pressure he chuckled breathily as he felt you twitch around him. He slid his hand up cupping your cheek. His thumb caressed your lower lip, you stuck out your tongue licking his thumb as he slid it inside your mouth. Your lips closed around the appendage taking the time to suck and lick as if it were his cock. Seven shuttered his eyes dark and full of lust. "Fuck." He cursed.

He picked up his pace causing you to gently bite down on his thumb. Not that he cared you felt so good wrapped around his cock like you belonged there. Maybe this is how he should keep you. Underneath him and stuffed full with his cock and his cum. He couldn't wait to see his cum dripping out of you. You moaned around his thumb and your eyes went wide as you felt your orgasm build, Seven continued relentless not giving your body time to catch up with what was happening.

Your orgasm hit you hard. Harder than any you ever experienced. Instead of seeing stars your world went black, pleasure rushed all over your body. Your toes curled and your hands dug into Seven's flesh cause him to moan out. You ignored his pleasure or pain you though you couldn't tell, as you continued to ride out the orgasm Seven was so kind to give you. As the orgasm ebbed and your eyes refocused on the man above you. Only briefly did you get to rest before Seven re picked up his pace. Again he was ruthless and your over sensitive body couldn't handle it. You poor thing you begged for Seven to slow down to let you breathe but it fell upon dead ears.

He pounded into you shaking the bed gripping your hair and groaning in a way that had your body ready to cum again. As if he sensed you second orgasm coming he smirked. "I'm gonna fill you with my cum now Angel are you ready?" You both knew it was a rhetorical question, but you nodded your head desperately. You felt his pace stutter as his own orgasm hit, the feeling of his hot cum and his cock twitching sent you over the edge cumming again you milked his cock for all it was worth. 

Seven groaned and plopped on top of you holding you close your bodies still connected. You felt his cock continue to twitch as you both came down from your high. A wide grin fell across your face.

"So does this mean you accept my feelings?"


End file.
